


Veridis Quo

by EleCurter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Church Sex, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleCurter/pseuds/EleCurter
Summary: The main term to describe Cloud until this day would be temperance, and the first word ran through his mind when he met Reno, was concupiscence.Alternate Universe - medieval setting where Cloud is a cleric.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife, Reno/Others mentioned in notes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. UNO

Cloud adjusted the dark chasuble over his shoulders. Looking at his own reflection in the polished chalice placed on the altar facing him, with a smirk. 

His fingers slid over the golden leaves sewn on the front of the holy clothes. A sense of accomplishment dawning in his chest. 

The first ceremony was successful. Appreciated and revered by his peers, he exercised his function in this place with pride. That's what he thought until this man stands in the confessional. 

This encounter. Cloud lifted a sharp look to the chapel. He still remembered it. This laugh would scare anybody, it wasn't particularly loud but it was capable of crystallizing blood. 

Having taken place in the central lodge, Cloud couldn't see the penitent. He only heard the next door slam, the heavy red velvet curtain drawn, meaning that the man wanted to be discreet. 

Opening the wicket and without looking through the lattice that separated them, Cloud spoke in a calm voice. “What do you want to confess, my child.” 

“My child? I’m older than you, creep…” 

Cloud responded, chin up. “We’re all the creator’s child… and I am one on his humble servants if you wish to confide in him a word, a thought.” 

His discourse was covered by the man who roared with laughter. He should have known, he could have guessed. This is why all his colleagues had withdrawn when they saw the written request. 

“Let me try… huh. A thought? I don’t really think when it’s happening. That’s something you don’t even know!” 

“In that case you'd like to talk to someone el-…” 

A weak groan near his ear and Cloud's eyes widened. Conversations were usually whispered in this enclosed space, but he was speaking out loud and now… The old wooden structure offered little sound insulation. His sighs and jerky breathing didn't leave doubts about it.

Cloud remained silent, waiting for the slightest noise. 

Dreading what was really going on in the darkened side compartiment, he finally murmured with furrowed brows. “What are you doing?” 

“What you dream of…”

“You're supposed to confess…”

“I can do both at the same time… as long my mouth isn’t taken.” 

Struggling to not glance sideways, Cloud gasped. “What’s wrong with you!?” 

“I’m fine… thanks for your concern…”

“That’s not what I meant to-…” 

“You’re starting to feel the same, aren't you?” 

“W-what?”

No answer. Cloud listened to the movements; the bench creaking, a muffled noise when the young man pressed his shoulder against the wall. Then he heard his moans, daring for the first time to look up at the fence. All he could discern was flaming hair contrasting with the dark. Red. Burning like the flames of hell.

“Slowly, it’s become longer and stronger…”

“What the he- what are you talking about?”

“A priest who curses… you gonna be my favorite one!” Now his voice was a tone higher, so was his tinkling sniggering. 

When it vanished, Cloud almost thought the man had fallen asleep. Or leave. Or worse, was he looking at him lurking in the darkness? 

No sound. 

Feeling a lump in his throat, Cloud leaned his ear against the lattice before stopping. He felt a fiery breath against his cheek followed by a long whimper. 

Cloud stepped back and stammered. “Are you okay?” It was caused by pain… His breathing was heavy and burning, that must be so. “Do you need some assistance?” 

“… Nah… not really, what about you…?” 

This discussion led to nothing, the man has nothing to confess or so much more than he could ever hear… Rubbing his sweaty hands to suppress his shaking, Cloud froze in dread when the man spoke again.

“You start to feel hard…” 

Cloud clenched his fist on the edge of his seat, staring at the shining cocky grin in the dim. “You're supposed to talk about you!”

“Mine, it’s already, pal.” 

Shaking his head, he clasped his hands and looked down, focusing on him. He had never had to deal with such a case before. 

“And now you’re looking at your pants and thinking about the last time you touch yourself…” 

Cloud slammed the wooden panel, separating the two niches and hoping to silence the young man.

“…a long long time ago.”

Cloud abruptly left the confessional. Only the sound of his heels clicking on the stone floor and the ethereal laugh of Reno echoing in the chapel were now noticeable.

The main term to describe Cloud until this day would be temperance, and the first word ran through his mind when he met Reno, was concupiscence. 


	2. DEI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Cid Highwind/Reno

With eyes narrow of fullness, Reno contemplated his left hand partly coated. 

Throwing his head back against the wooden wall, he slid his fingers one by one between his lips to clean his own mess and used the thick red velvet curtain from the confessional to dry them.

Then he took the time to calm his quick breath and pulse caused, in part, by hysterical guffaw. Slowly remembering why his footsteps had brought him here.

“Who said you can come in, filthy brat…” 

Mouth open with a dummy consternation to the rough voice and unwelcoming tone, Reno remained silent. Leaning over the workbench, he kept steady eye contact with the blond man who yelled again at him. 

“Get out, asshole!” 

Without moving, the redhead let his fingers run over the furniture covered with dirt and sawdust. Scattering in the process some metal parts the man was working on. “You were more civilized last night when you begged them in vain… Or maybe more hopeless.” 

Now muttering under his breath, the man aimed at him in the face with a screwdriver to give more weight to his threat. “Go away or I’ll kick your ass outta here…” 

But Reno didn't move. In response, he huffed in admiration at the improvised weapon, snatching a mischief grin on his face at the man's look. Reno knew. His uncertain gaze, was headed to the bottom, inside of his barely buttoned shirt. 

“Ma’am is upstairs?”

“Lil’ bastard. What do you want from me?”

Reno pushed the tip of the screwdriver away with one finger and took a seat on the workbench board, closing his hands on the edge of the furniture and pushing his chest forward. “A few gils from a poor guy.”

“So, you’re into that, skank.” The man put the tool down and crossed his arms defensively. “And what for me?”

Finally managing to negotiate, Reno gave a cynical smile and punctuated his speech with a wink. “The biggest thrill of your life!” 

The man bit his cigarette enough to saw it in half and burst into nervous laughter. “Who said I want to fuck a cocksucker like you?!” Coming to his senses, he crushed the still-lit cigarette that had fallen, fearing it set fire to the floor. With a firm hand, he picked up a piece of metal near Reno's thigh before turning to another table and pretending to resume work. “I don’t swing that way, bitch.” 

“I saw you last night, running after bitches in sector 7.” Reno looked up at the ceiling, the body shaking in an evil laugh, ready to call the wife living on the first floor of the house. “I'm sure your old chick will be happy to hear that... ”

Tilting the head suspiciously to watch over him, the blond replied. “If I want to get laid I know where to go, silly twit.” 

“You mean upstairs? So why do you deliver us this funny show every night and for a week now? You, chasing whores and they, running away from you like plague.” In a burst of impatience Reno crossed his legs, tapping fingers on the bench wood he was sitting on. “I wonder how long you'll hold on until your cock turns blue then black and falls apart.” 

Reno narrowly avoided the tool that had just been thrown at him, failing to even know what it was, and he said in a laugh. “Oooohhh, do you admit that I'm right?”

“Don’t fuck with me, motherfucker! Since when do bitches come to canvass customers? You must have syphilis or death in you. Go back to the street scumbag and let me work.”

A dull sound slammed then a second. 

Running out of argument, or rather tired of talking, the redhead had dropped his shoes on the workshop floor. Not enough to catch the blond’s attention who still turned his back. 

Without getting off the workbench he was sprawling on, Reno tossed his shirt onto the other table. 

The clothes covered the hands of the other man who claimed to be working, or rather trying to conceal his budding erection. Jumping in surprise when he received pants on his head, he needed nothing else to be convinced. 

Fully naked, Reno yawned and stretched lazily like a cat while watching over the man with tight eyes. Locking the doors, smoking his third cigarette. Reno even caught him whispering and asking god for forgiveness. 

After all, his wife shouldn't give him so much affection and, except his penchant for swearing, he didn't seem to be wild under the sheets. This will undoubtedly be a quiet time.

Pants down, the man pressed his stocky body against his. 

Pushed against the surface of the table, Reno felt something sting his skin, but beyond his inconvenience, it was a whole other point that tormented him.

Squinting at the man leaning over him and under his foul breath, Reno finally understood why they were all running away from him. Teeth blackened by alcohol and smoke and… “When was the last time you took a bath... damn…” 

The blond tilted his face to force a kiss and Reno felt it against his jaw. “Take it off.” 

At his request, Reno felt the breath of laughter against the skin of his cheek. “Don't act like you care about that.” 

He pressed his palm to the blond's shoulder to keep him away, whispering in an inflexible tone. “I have principles.”

“You? You ran into me asking me to fuck you. Don't reverse the roles.” With rough hands built by hard work, the man caressed the redhead’s chest. His gaze wobbled between his belly and his neck trying to not to face the fact that he was going to bang a man. “Well, well. You better keep your word, about thrill and the rest, dirty slut.”

Reno was grabbed by the hips and pulled on the flat surface of the table to bring him closer to the edge. 

Crying out in pain when he felt a metal stud slip under his skin, Reno turned and with his elbow dispersed the tools, out of the table. 

“HEY! Careful.. Asshat!” Alarmed by his cry and his material scattered at his feet, the man caught his wrist and locked it above his head, blocking him against the wood board. “You must be restless and noisy.” 

Reno shook his head, moving slowly to find a more comfortable position. “I can be whatever you want, oldie, as long as you pay for it.”

Releasing his grip, the man closed a strong hand against his nape to keep him in place. Then he covered his back with his body and breathed through his red hair. “Fine, keep your filthy mouth shut and be still.” 

The protruding bones of his hips butted violently against the edge of the workbench with each new assault. The tip of his feet not even touching the ground, he clenched his fists to contain himself. 

Reno ends up growling at the clenched fingers that gripped his mass of hair to press his head into the dirt and sawdust to stifle his faint moans. 

The sound of screws and the planks of the furniture creaking with every blow against his hips proved to him that he had made a mistake. It was brief but rough.

Reno was leaned over the edge of the workbench, ass up and wiping his dust-covered face. 

One, two, three, was the number of coins tossed near his ear. Brown metal, a few cents. 

“Shit! You made a helluva mess. By your fault, I'm late. Now buzz off, shithead.” The man had already closed his pants and lit another cigarette. 

Reno looked past the worthless gils, staring at the object of his lusts. It stood there, bright, one of the few items that didn't fall off the workbench... Slowly catching his breath, he finally whispered. “What's your name?” 

“Cid…” 

“Cid. You'll have to be more generous next time if you want to see me again.” 

“Who said I wanted to see you again, dumbass?!” 

Reno glanced over his shoulder with a smirk before spitting aggressively. “Your old dick.”

“Get lost!”

Because of an annoying customer. And thinking about that old swine had got him excited. The place was perfect. Dark, hidden... and to be heard by religious ears was even more thrilling. 

The real reason for his coming, was that he had left the workshop with an extra. Reno took it out of his pocket. Cid didn't just have to be so stingy. 

“Nah… It was what he deserved after all, I had nothing to confess.” With a slight pout despite himself, he threw the wedding ring into the air several times, catching it in his palm, estimating how many gils he could earn with his resale.

“Are you really sure, my son?”

Missing his catch, Reno dropped the ring which rolled out of the confessional. “Crap! Who’s there?” 

The priest was gone and that voice was much deeper than his… He got out and inspected the inside of the other compartment before looking around. No human form, except these four statues that proudly stood at each corner of the imposing cathedral. 

Yet he had heard someone speak to him. 

Spotting the jewel that had rolled a few feet away, Reno picked it up and pulled out the long silver thread wrapped around the ring with a frown.

He left the place and walked out into Midgar streets without the assertiveness and arrogance he had expressed when he arrived earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to give a bit of credit to Reno… I felt so bad to leave him like this, without context. Brief, I had a lot of fun writing these two together.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic blew up in my head when I listened to _Veridis Quo_ from Daft Punk while I drew/painted. The sample gave me such inspirations and then boom a new AU, no need more to start writing sometimes. 
> 
> Consider the things which relate to religion here are fictional, even if it borrows a lot of codes and rites specific to Christianity or to others. I see it more as a character class in a video game. 
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker. Writings requires a lot of work to anyone, even more in another language. So sorry for the eventual misspellings, wrong expressions etc.


End file.
